Life in EarthClan
by 0BlazeInARainstorm0
Summary: Shellkit/paw/? is a normal cat in EarthClan who has to deal with regular problems, invading clans, harsh leaf-bare, and having a crush on a tom. This is a reminder that not every cat has a prophecy about them.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Story of Shellkit, a normal EarthClan kit, as she grows up facing the normal challenges in clan life. Disclaimer- I own nothing…except for the characters, they are all OCs that it took me about 2 hours to think up.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**EarthClan**

**Leader- **Spottedstar-a she-cat

**Deputy-** Leafrain- a she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Oasiscloud- a ginger she-cat with a white face, paws, and belly, a white striped-tail, and golden eyes.

**Warriors-**

Yewpelt- a Tom

Icefall- a she-cat

Raggedwing- a dark gray tabby Tom with mint green eyes.

Skyrain- a she-cat

Ashtail- a Tom

**Apprentice- **Silverpaw

Graystorm- a Tom

**Apprentice**- Copperpaw

Streakfur- a Tom

**Apprentice- **Birchpaw

Smallfoot- a Tom

Rusticfur- a Tom

Lavenderwing- a she-cat

**Apprentice- **Frostpaw

Sandwhisker- a Tom

Stillwater- a she-cat

Runningbrook- a Tom

Oakclaw- a Tom

Marigoldpetal- a she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Birchpaw- a Tom

Frostpaw- a she-cat

Copperpaw- a Tom

Silverpaw- a she-cat

**Queens-**

Brackenheart- mom of Graystorm's kits, Bluekit (She-kit), Lynxkit (She-kit), Stormkit (Tom), and Foxkit (Tom)

Morningpetal- mother of Yewpelt's kits, Shellkit (She-kit), Flamekit (Tom), and Silentkit (she-kit).

**Elders-**

Mapletail- Tom

Snowstorm- she-cat

Pantherclaw- she-cat

Mossfoot- Tom

Ripplefur- Tom

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**WaterClan **(This is not all, this is only the ones who are mentioned in the story).

**Leader- **Bouncestar- a Tom

**Deputy- **Tallflight- a Tom

**Medicine Cat**- Sootblaze- a Tom

**Apprentice- **Blossombreath

**Warriors-**

Adderbush- a Tom

Sunleap- a she-cat

Apprentice- Ivypaw

Mintdawn- a she-cat

Snakehead- a Tom

Apprentice- Dustpaw

Squirrelbreeze- a she-cat

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Cedardust- a Tom

Barkshadow- a Tom

**Apprentices-**

Blossombreath- a she-cat

Ivypaw- a she-cat

Dustpaw- a Tom

Featherpaw- a she-cat

**Elders-**

Tawnyhead- a she-cat

Shadebush- a Tom

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**AirClan**

**Leader- **Dewstar- a she-cat

**Deputy-** Eagleflight- a Tom

**Medicine Cat- **Greengaze- a she-cat

**Apprentice- **Harepaw- a Tom

**Warriors-**

Lionfall- a Tom

Shinerain- a she-cat

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Petaldapple- a she-cat

Hawkmark- a Tom

Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Raventhicket- a Tom

Rainyfern- a she-cat

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Misttalon- a she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Harepaw- A Tom

Stonpaw- a Tom

Swiftpaw- a she-cat

Amberpaw- a she-cat

**Elders-**

Moonpoppy- she-cat

Nightsayer- a Tom

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**SparkClan**

**Leader- **Volestar- a Tom

**Deputy- **Raineyes- a Tom

**Medicine Cat- **Pebblecloud- a Tom

**Apprentice- **Honeypaw

**Warriors-**

Kestrelstone- a Tom

Apprentice- Rockpaw

Petaltail- a she-cat

Cherrypool- a she-cat

Apprentice- Flashpaw

Wolfbranch- a Tom

Owlpelt- a Tom

Cindernose- a she-cat

Onefeather- a Tom

**Apprentices-**

Honeypaw- a she-cat

Rockpaw- a Tom

Flashpaw- a she-cat

Tanglepaw- a Tom

Larkpaw- a Tom

**Elders-**

Graybelly- a Tom

Rosesong- a she-cat

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It seemed like a normal day in EarthClan.

Copperpaw and Silverpaw were dragging moss to the elders' den, Oakclaw, Stillwater, Icefall, and Raggedwing were padding into the entrance of the camp, the elders' were sunning themselves.

Brackenheart ran out of the nursery, toward Oasiscloud's den, drawing some attention on the way.

"Oasiscloud!" She yowled, bursting into the den.

"What is it?" Her tone was sharp and serious.

"It's Morningpetal! Her kits are coming!"

Oasiscloud gasped, and grabbed some herbs in her jaw.

"They're coming early, fetch Yewpelt!" She said, and ran out of her den to the nursery.

Yewpelt was pacing outside they nursery when Oasiscloud came out.

"How are they?" He immediately asked.

"They're fine, 2 little she-kits and a Tom." Oasiscloud had barely gotten the sentence out when Yewpelt ran past her.

When he got into the nursery, he quickly padded over to his mate and their new kits.

One of the she-kits was silver with black spots, but, unlike the other kits, she was completely quiet while she suckled.

The Tom was bright ginger, he looked almost fire-colored, and he was mewling and wiggling all-over.

The last she-cat was tortoiseshell and white, and she had to keep pushing the Tom away when he got in her way.

"They're amazing." He mewed to Morningpetal, and licked her head.

"What are you going to name them?" Oasiscloud asked as she padded up next to them.

"I like Flamekit for the Tom, because of his pelt." Yewpelt meowed to his mate.

"What about Silentkit for the silver she-kit, because she's been very quiet since she was born, she only mewed once. And how about Shellkit for the other she-kit, because she's tortoiseshell?" Morningpetal asked.

"Flamekit, Silentkit, and Shellkit, I love them already." Yewpelt meowed.

"Welcome to EarthClan little kits."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, me again! I'm happy! This story got 2 reviews the day I put it up. Thanks to…_

_Dreamheart of SkyClan_

_Greenfeather of Moonclan_

_I like you guys already, imaginary cookies for both of you._

_If you guys are wondering why I put Oasiscloud's and Raggedwings's appearance and not anybody else, I was going to, but I got to Rusticfur when I gave up. I guess I didn't delete them. All of this story will be in Shellkit's pov. And, if anybody can guess the Tom who Shellkit will end up with, I'll let you add an OC (this will be going until March 1__st__, 2012, and only the first person)._

_Disclaimer- The only thing I own are the OCs, I don't own the idea, that belongs to the Erin Hunters._

_****_

**-3 Moons old-**

"Shellkit, wake up."

"Go away Flamekit." I pushed my brother's paw away.

"No, wake up, it's warmer."

When I heard that, I opened my eyes immediately.

Me and my littermates had been born in the middle of leaf-bare so we were excited for New-leaf.

"Let's go out." Flamekit meowed, his eyes shining, while Silentkit nodded along with him.

_She never talks much, I've only heard her say a couple of words our whole life._

I wanted to go out immediately, but I knew that we needed to tell Morningpetal.

I turned around and prodded my mother with my paw.

She cracked her eye open, "Yes, what is it?"

"Can we go outside?" Flamekit asked in a pleading voice.

"Please." I added.

"Pretty please." Silentkit begged, wow, she must really want to go outside.

Morningpetal hesitated, before nodding, "Alright, you must be excited-"

She didn't even have the sentence out before Flamekit let out a yowl of triumph, and zoomed to the den entrance.

"Stay out of the warriors' way!" Morningpetal called after us.

We had stopped outside of the den, taking everything in.

"Wow." I muttered, staring up at the Tallrock. "It's so big." I mewed.

"That's Spottedstar's den, and it's about time Morningpetal let you out of the nursery."

It was Foxkit, he and his littermates had padded up to us when they saw that we were out of the nursery.

"Yeah! I'm glad she did, it's amazing out here." Flamekit mewed excitedly.

"Isn't it, come on, we'll show you around." Bluekit told us, gesturing with her tail.

Bluekit was always my best friend out of Brackenheart's litter, the others were too cocky or too loud. Lynxkit wasn't as bad as her brothers I guess.

"Come on!" Stormkit meowed, and lead all of us in another direction.

"That's the warriors' den." He meowed, gesturing to a den made out of moss and brambles.

"That's the elders den." He gestured to a honeysuckle den.

"They tell great stories." Lynxkit told us.

"Yeah! That's Oasiscloud's den, we go there when we're sick or hurt." I didn't tell Foxkit that I knew that already, let him have his moment.

"And that's the apprentice den, we'll be sleeping there in just a moon." Bluekit mewed.

"Lucky." Silentkit muttered.

"Who sleeps in there now?" Flamekit asked.

"Birchpaw, Frostpaw, Copperpaw, and Silverpaw." Foxkit meowed.

"We know all of them!" Flamekit mewed, excited.

"Yeah, they come to the nursery a lot, but I heard Birchpaw and Frostpaw are going to be warriors soon."

"Lucky." I meowed.

"Cool! Do you think Morningpetal and Spottedstar will let us watch?" Flamekit asked.

We were cut off by a yowl, "Let all cats who old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, under the Tallrock for a clan meeting." It was Spottedstar."Let's stay here, we shouldn't get in their way." Bluekit mewed, making Foxkit, Flamekit, and Stormkit sigh.

"Cats of EarthClan, we have 2 apprentices who are ready to become warriors."

"I guess we are going to watch Birchpaw and Frostpaw's warrior ceremony." Lynxkit meowed, excited.

"Cats of StarClan, I ask you to look down at these 2 young apprentices, they have trained hard in your ways."

"This is so exciting." Stormkit muttered.

"Birchpaw, please step forward." He did, his brown tabby pelt shining from his mother's, Skyrain, licking.

"Streakfur, has you apprentice earned his warrior name?" Spottedstar asked.

"Yes." The golden streaked Tom replied.

"Very well, then from this moment on, you will be known as Birchfire. StarClan honors your bravery and your sense of right and wrong." She laid her muzzle on top of his, and he licked her shoulder.

"Lavenderwing, has your apprentice earned her warrior name." Spottedstar asked the white and gray she-cat.

"She has." She replied.

"Good, then from this moment on, you will be known as Frostsong. StarClan honors your kind-heart and loyalty." They did the same as Birchfire.

"Frostsong! Birchfire!" The clan yelled, and I noticed that me and the other kits were doing it too.

"Tonight, you 2 will sit silent vigil for the camp."

While the rest of the cats padded away, we stayed where we were.

"That was amazing!" Lynxkit meowed.

"Yeah!" We all agreed, even Silentkit.

"Shouldn't you get back to the nursery, your mothers will be worried." It was Copperpaw's voice.

I sighed, "Come on guys, he's right."

The others sighed too, and we padded to the nursery.

When we got in, we saw Morningpetal, Brackenheart, and Lavenderwing.

"Hi Lavenderwing. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello little ones. I'm here because I'm expecting kits."

"Cool, we won't be the youngest kits anymore!" Flamekit cheered.

"It's a good thing Frostsong became a warrior, you couldn't train her anymore." Brackenheart said.

"Whose the father?" Morningpetal asked.

"Runningbrook." She replied.

"That's great news!" Brackenheart purred, "Kits, why don't you go get some comfortable moss and feathers for her new nest?" She suggested.

"Alright! Let's go!" Stormkit said, leading us back out of the den.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Can anybody guess who the Tom is? (If any of you guys do not know what I'm taking about, see top, and READ IT NEXT TIME!) If you get it right, I'll message you, if you don't allow private messaging, I'll announce it on the story (but I don't want too, because than everybody would know). Also, I'm going to start challenges! If you get it right, I'll be mentioning you in this story. Alright, the first challenge, name a female warrior in the series whose name ends in Claw, I can think of one. This is over on March 1st, so send in your answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Good afternoon (or morning or evening, it's depending on when you're reading this). I'm updating again! (3__rd__ day in a row). Any who, nobody has guessed who the Tom is (well, not correctly), I'm not surprised, this isn't somebody that I would guess. Don't worry, you will figure it out really soon. Even though nobody guessed it correctly (yet), I am adding a new character. Normally, Lavenderwing was only gonna have 2 kits, but now, __**Greenfeather of Moonclan**__ is going to be a character, Greenkit. She was the first one to guess, so I figured she deserved something._

_Disclaimer- I don't own the idea of Warriors, I own all the characters in this story though._

**-4 Moons old-**

"Stillwater, you will mentor Bluepaw." Spottedstar mewed from the Tallrock.

"Bluepaw, Stormpaw, Lynxpaw, Foxpaw!" All of the clan yowled, showing their appreciation for the new apprentices in the clan.

"Why Can't we be apprentices?" Flamekit asked.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"You're only 4 moons." Morningpetal mewed gently.

We sighed. "But we want to be apprentices now!" Flamekit whined.

"We will in 2 moons." Silentkit reasoned.

"That's forever!" I meowed.

We had been wanting to be apprentices for moons, and now that Bluepaw, Stormpaw, Foxpaw, and Lynxpaw were, we were even more excited.

Stormpaw was mentored by Runningbrook, Lynxpaw was mentored by Skyrain, and Foxpaw had Yewpelt, who's my father if you forgot.

Lavenderwing had her kits, 2 she-kits and a tom, Puddlekit, Frozenkit, and Greenkit.

Frozenkit was a pure-white she-kit with bright amber eyes. Greenkit was her opposite with raven-black fur and forest green eyes. Puddlekit was black and white with green eyes.

Bluepaw padded up to us, "Don't worry guys, you all be apprentices soon."

"Soon always seems to take forever." I sighed, and both of the others did too.

"I promise, it will be soon." Bluepaw said, and she padded away to join Stillwater at the entrance to the camp.

I sighed again, "Come on guys, sulking isn't going to make us become apprentices sooner." Silentkit reasoned.

_She's started talking a lot more lately, yay, she's opening up more!_

"Silentkit! Shellkit! Flamekit! Come back inside, it's late, time for bed." Morningpetal called from inside the nursery.

I padded back inside, it felt really empty without Bluepaw, Foxpaw, Stormpaw, Lynxpaw, and Brackenheart, who had moved back into the warriors' den.

Sure Lavenderwing and her kits were great, but I'd gotten used to having a full nursery.

I curled up in our nest, sighing as I thought how tomorrow would be a day just like every other day, which can get to be very boring.

When I woke up, I noticed 4 things immediately,

1- I wasn't in my nest.

2- My littermates were with me.

3- Flamekit had woken me up by hitting me with a flailing paw and yowling right by my ear.

4- We were being carried by two red animals with lots of sharp teeth.

Foxes! How did they get into the camp?

They were smaller than how the warriors described them though, they must be fox kits! What are they called…cubs!

Silentkit was on my left, smartly playing dead, but I could still fell her trembling. Flamekit was on my right, carried by a different fox, yowling and wiggling all-over the place.

The one holding me and Silentkit was bigger, it must be a male, the one with Flamekit was a female.

I twisted around, trying desperately to pick up the scent of any of my clanmates, but I was panicking too much.

_I can't believe that I am going to join StarClan as a kit! No! I wanted to die in battle with my clanmates! Not get eaten by a fox!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when a brown and black blur rammed into the fox carrying me.

It was a brown cat with black stripes, Copperpaw!

His littermate, Silverpaw **(AN-…I just now realized that I named them both after metals, I should've made them have a 3****rd**** sibling named Goldpaw)**, was clawing fiercely at the female fox.

The foxes dropped me and my littermates, growling at the 2 apprentices, but they hissed back evenly.

The male fox jumped, but Copperpaw knocked it off it's balance, and we took our chance to run to the side.

The female fox leaped at Silverpaw, and she was knocked down, but she responded by clawing it's belly.

Copperpaw bit the male in the shoulder, and it yelped, and ran off, the female following.

They turned to us, "Are you three okay? Everybody was freaking out when they realized that foxes had broke into the nursery." Silverpaw meowed.

"They broke into the nursery! Are Greenkit, Puddlekit, and Frozenkit alright?" I asked.

"Yes, they're fine, the foxes must've thought that they were too small to be prey." Copperpaw meowed.

"Well, I think you're okay, only a few scratches." Mewed Silverpaw, after checking us over.

"Alright, come on." Copperpaw lifted me by my scruff, so abruptly that I let out a squeal, Silverpaw did the same with Silentkit, but Flamekit refused stubbornly.

"I can walk myself!" He argued.

Eventually, they gave up, and took us back to camp with Flamekit following.

When we got back, we were immediately met by Yewpelt and Morningpetal.

"My kits! Silentkit, Shellkit, Flamekit are you alright? Oh, thank you two so much!" She mewed to Copperpaw and Silverpaw.

"We were so worried, we've reinforced the nursery, no fox will ever get back in there." Yewpelt meowed.

Spottedstar, Leafrain, and Oasiscloud padded up to us, after Oasiscloud checked us over, I felt a lot better.

"You 2 did amazingly, are you hungry?" Spottedstar asked the 2 of them.

"No." "Not really."

"Well, in that case, there's something I must do."

Spottedstar padded away, and leaped up to the Tallrock.

"Cats of EarthClan, as you know, Flamekit, Silentkit, and Shellkit were rescued by Copperpaw and Silverpaw. This has proven their ability, and I believe that it's time to make them warriors."

Copperpaw and Silverpaw looked shocked.

"What? We got no notice, look at their fur!" Their mother, Stillwater, came up and began licking them fiercely, while the clan let out purrs of amusement.

Spottedstar waited until she was done, before calling them over.

"Cats of StarClan, I ask you to look down at these 2 young apprentices, they have worked hard to learn your ways."

"I'm so happy for them." Silentkit whispered to me.

"Me too." I whispered back.

"Graystorm, has your apprentice earned his warrior name?"

"He has." The gray tabby replied.

"Then from this moment, you will be Copperclaw, StarClan honors your bravery and strength." She laid his head on top of his, and he licked hr shoulder.

"Ashtail, has your apprentice earned her warrior name?"

"She has." The gray tom meowed.

"Then from this moment, you will be Silverfang, StarClan honors your kindness and intellect." They did the same.

"Copperclaw! Silverfang!" We were among the first ones shouting.

I padded to the nursery, exhausted from the excitement.

_I can wait to be an apprentice._

Another chapter, any guesses? Again, thanks **Greenfeather of Moonclan, **for letting me use Greenkit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, me again, so sorry it took so long. I lost my warriors obsession for a bit, and with that came writer's block. So, to my old readers, but if you're a new reader, WELCOME! Short Chapter yeah, but hey, it's a chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, I just wish I did. If I did own it, I would've never thought of a good plot.**_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I stood in front of the Tallrock, my pelt freshly groomed, my littermates stood next to me, on either side.

It was time to become apprentices!

"Let all cats of EarthClan gather beneath the Tallrock for a meeting." Spottedstar yowled from her perch at the top of the rock.

"We have an important ceremony to perform, 3 of our kits are ready to become apprentices." Several cats let out purrs.

"Silentkit step forward." She did, slowly, trembling with excitement.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silentpaw. Icefall," She turned to the white she-cat. "You will mentor Silentpaw."

Silentpaw stepped forward and touched noses with her new mentor.

"Shellkit, step forward." I looked up at her, and took a step forward.

"Shellkit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shellpaw. Skyrain," She looked at the gold she-cat. "You will mentor Shellpaw."

I took another step, and touched my nose to Skyrain's, she seemed to be pleased.

I moved to stand next to Silentpaw, and we waited for Flamekit's turn.

"Flamekit, step forward." He had a hard time not bounding forward.

"Flamekit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Rusticfur," She looked at the dark ginger Tom. "You will mentor Flamepaw."

They touched noses and the rest of the clan began to cheer, "Flamepaw! Shellpaw! Silentpaw!"

I looked up at Skyrain. "What are we going to do first?" I asked.

"First, I am going to take you to explore the territory." She said.

"Can we go now?" I asked. She purred, "Yes we'll go now." She said, and lead me to the opening in the rocks, the entrance to the camp.

We went through, and entered the forest that surrounded the rocks.

"Follow me, I'll show you the WaterClan border today. Tomorrow I'll show you the SparkClan border."

"AirClan is on the other side of the Gathering Meadow. You won't see their borders."

I drank all of the information in as we ran, trying to make sure I would remember everything as we ran.

We came to a stop at a small stream running toward a big river.

"The middle of this stream is the border, but none of EarthClan actually goes in the stream, it's just there to mark where the territory ends." She explained.

The forest on the other side of the stream looked different, it had more bushes, and it smelled like something I couldn't recognize.

"What's that smell." I asked.

"Fish, that's what WaterClan eats." She told me, I wrinkled my nose.

"That doesn't sound very good."

"Well, WaterClan seems to like them well enough. Come on, let's start heading back to camp." She meowed.

"But we just got here." I complained.

"No, we've actually been here for longer than you think."

I sighed, but followed her as she ran back to camp. Taking the scents into consideration, implanting them into my memory.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Flamepaw and Silentpaw were already back when I padded back into the camp with Skyrain, I padded up to them.

"How did it go?" Silentpaw asked.

"Skyrain took me to the WaterClan border." I told them. "What about you two?"

"Rusticfur brought me to the SparkClan border, nothing real exciting, not like Silentpaw. She caught a squirrel!"

"Really? Good job Silentpaw!" I told my sister.

"It wasn't really big, I brought it to the nursery for the kits. They're all jealous, we'll Puddlekit and Greenkit are. Frozenkit has been following Oasiscloud around, I think she wants to be a medicine cat."

"Why? Being a warrior looks so cool!" Flamepaw meowed.

"We all have different destinies, StarClan gave us the path to choose that was right for us." I mewed.

"Yeah, well, we should be getting to bed soon. Everybody else is." Silentkit said.

"Yeah, we're moving to the apprentices' den! Race you!" Flamepaw took off, and we followed him.

When we got to the den, Bluepaw and Stormpaw were already there.

"Here Shellpaw, the nest next to mine is empty." Bluepaw said.

I crawled into the nest, feeling my littermates curl into the nests that were next to mine, and the one next to that one.

I wrapped my tail around my paws, and was out as soon as I closed my eyes.


End file.
